Hanbin Love Story
by jh.jombs
Summary: [BinHwan] [Chap 4 up] Muka Hanbin jadi merah banget kayak fangirl yang ketemu idolanya dan dikasih senyuman manis. Dalem hatinya Hanbin udah nari-nari macam orang gila, sambil bawa pompom dan nebar kelopak mawar ke sekitarnya. Ditambah guling-guling di lantai sampe kepalanya kejedot tembok dan pingsan.
1. Chapter 1

Rasanya hati Hanbin remuk. Kayak gelas yang dijatuhin dari tangan –langsung pecah begitu nyentuh lantai. Gimana nggak pecah, sahabat sehidup tapi nggak sematinya barusan posting foto di _Instagram_ bareng gebetan. Yup, sahabatnya sekarang pacaran sama orang yang udah digebet Hanbin dari lama.

Sakit, y. Kayak ditusuk pedang dari balik punggungnya. Pedang yang asli, bukan pedang yang _itu_. Jangan salah paham. Jangan berpikiran _anu_ sebelum author menjelaskan.

Dan sekarang Hanbin uring-uringan di kamar. Bahkan adeknya yang mau minta tolong buat ajarin PR Matematika aja gamau ngedeket ke kamar kakaknya yang sekarang diliputi aura gelap nan suram. Kayak kakaknya lagi ngelakuin pemanggilan setan. Nggak, Hanbin nggak bakal ngelakuin itu, sih. Tapi kalo lagi patah hati kayak sekarang kayaknya bisa jadi. Intinya, adeknya Hanbin nggak mau masuk ke kamar kakaknya. Ngedeket aja nggak mau, apalagi sampe masuk. _No, thanks_.

* * *

 **[Hanbin Love Story]**

 **iKON** belongs to **themselves**

" **Hanbin Love Story"** belongs to 

* * *

Paginya di sekolah, Hanbin dateng rada siang dengan muka kusut kek seragam yang belum disetrika. Gantengnya langsung ilang entah kemana. Saat ini dia cuma kayak cowok yang lagi patah hati –dan emang lagi patah hati. Squad-nya langsung paham, tapi nggak berani buat nggoda sohibnya yang lagi patah hati. Kelihatan banget dalam sekali lihat –mata panda, aura suram, seragam yang nggak dipake dengan bener. Sip. Pasti cowok jomblo yang lagi patah hati.

"Bin." Bobby manggil dengan ragu-ragu. Hanbin belum sempat masuk kelas, baru sampe di depan kelas dan udah ditahan. Yang dipanggil noleh, masih dengan muka suramnya.

"Ha?" Hanbin bales dengan nggak niat.

"Sabar, ya. Nanti biar kutraktir es krim. Mau yang stroberi apa yang cokelat?" Donghyuk malah nimbrung bak penjual es krim di kantin.

"Bin, selagi janur kuning belum melengkung, masih bisa ditikung." Bobby ngasih nasehat yang terlihat tidak bermutu.

Hanbin ngelihatin dua kawannya yang berusaha keras buat menghibur dirinya. Tumben ini dua kunyuk nggak ngejek? Biasanya Hanbin patah hati langsung diejek habis-habisan. "Aku mau es krim cokelat. Toppingnya yang biasa. Trus, Bob, akan kutikung dia dengan sepertiga malam."

 _Anjay_.

Bobby dan Donghyuk diem, ngelihatin Hanbin dengan muka blank, nggak percaya kalo Hanbin sealim itu. "Bin, kepalamu kebentur apaan? Tumbenan mau _sholat tahajud_."

"Kebentur cinta si Jinhwan."

Muka keduanya blank –lagi. "Err, udah sana masuk, aku bakal beliin es krim coklatnya," kata Donghyuk yang udah nggak kuat dan langsung nyuruh si Hanbin masuk.

Hanbin masuk dengan suram, langsung duduk di bangkunya dengan nyaman dan nenggelemin wajahnya diantara dua tangannya dan tidur dengan nikmat. Emang kebo si Hanbin mah. Kata authornya, patah hati membuat seseorang mudah tertidur –dimanapun, kapanpun.

Baru aja dia mau tidur, tiba-tiba ada suara halus nan lembut yang memanggilnya. "Hanbin!"

Eh, ada bidadari jatuh dari surga.

"Jinhwan hyung." Hanbin nggak jadi tidur. Senyum-senyum bak orang idiot. Dipikirnya Jinhwan dateng buat nyapa dia trus ngobrol sama dia –mungkin Hanbin lupa kalo Jinhwan udah jadian sama June. "Ehe," Hanbin cengar-cengir, "kenapa, hyung?"

"June ada?"

 _Jleb._ Hati Hanbin yang udah hancur tambah hancur lagi. Kali ini jadi butiran debu. Udah nggak bisa balik ke bentuk semula lagi –kecuali didaur ulang.

"Ehem," Hanbin berdehem kecil sebelum menjawab, "Nggak tau hyung, tadi dia keluar kelas nggak tau kemana, mungkin ke perpus," jawab si Hanbin, dia berusaha buat ngilangin rasa sakit. Iya sakit, soalnya dia kira si kecil manis Jinhwan mau ngobrol gitu sama dia, eh, taunya malah nyari si _nyebelin_ June. Sakit tau di terbangin tinggi-tinggi habis itu di jatuhin gitu aja.

"Oh, gitu ya, yaudah makasih, Hanbin. Aku pergi dulu ya, dadah!" Pamit Jinhwan dengan senyum manisnya. Hanbin yang liat senyum manisnya Jinhwan hatinya udah dugem nggak karuan, wah Hanbin pagi ini mungkin udah diabetes kali ya. Dan lupain dia lagi patah hati –mungkin.

"Ehem, ya, dah!" Hanbin melambaikan tangannya, sehabis Jinhwan pergi, Hanbin megang dadanya bagian jantung, habis itu senyum-senyum sendiri bak orang idiot.

Sekarang jam istirahat pertama. Pelajaran tadi Hanbin dipaksa buat nggak tidur, soalnya gurunya nggak ngasih celah biar dia bisa bobok dengan manis di bangkunya.

Sekarang ini dia lagi di atap buat tidur. Orang patah hati itu harus banyak tidur, biar nggak kepikiran terus sama patah hatinya (?).

Hanbin baru aja mau pergi ke alam mimpi kalau aja dia nggak denger pintu di buka dan suara langkah kaki. Dia yang penasaran langsung buka matanya dan noleh ke arah orang itu. Lalu matanya pun bertemu dengan wajah manis Jinhwan, tapi ada yang aneh.

"Halo hyung!" sapa Hanbin ragu.

Jinhwan cuma diem, dia langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Hanbin. Iya, disitu ada bangku, jadi bisa buat tidur Hanbin.

Jinhwan masih nunduk. Hanbin tau kalau si hyung kesayangannya –Jinhwan- nangis, Hanbin cuma diem sambil ngelus punggung Jinhwan, berharap hyung kesayangannya itu bakal sedikit tenang. Tapi nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Jinhwan ngangkat kepalanya, bikin Hanbin berhenti buat ngelus punggungnya dan naruh tangannya di pahanya –paha Hanbin kok bukan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan ngangkat kepalanya habis itu natep si Hanbin lama, terus bilang, "Boleh meluk kamu bentar? Bentar aja kok." Hanbin kaget. Iyalah kaget, gimana nggak kaget gebetan yang udah lama digebet tiba-tiba minta peluk.

"Boleh hyung nggak apa-apa," jawab Hanbin sambil senyum rada kaku.

Jinhwan langsung meluk si Hanbin. Karena Jinhwan pendek, jadinya kepalanya pas di dadanya Hanbin, kan ngepas gitu jadi so sweet.

Hanbin berusaha ngontrol jantungnya yang udah deugeun-deugeun nggak karuan. Hanbin diem aja, tapi tangannya ngelus punggung si Jinhwan. Dia ngerasa baju seragamnya basah.

Oh, hyung kesayangannya nangis toh, tapi ditahan.

"Udah nangis aja hyung, daripada ditahan kan nggak enak," ucap Hanbin lembut.

Aduh jadi baper.

Jinhwan cuma ngagguk nggak niat bales. Tapi habis itu kedenger isak tangis dari Jinhwan, dan Hanbin sekarang udah ngelus punggung si Jinhwan –lagi. Tapi di tambah bisikan kata-kata penenang buat Jinhwan. Rada lama sampe Jinhwan diem. Katanya sambil nunduk, "Makasih Bin," ucap Jinhwan ngomong gitu sambil senyum.

Hanbin yang liat juga bales, "Nggak apa-apa hyung, kalo boleh tau, ada masalah apa hyung?" tanya Hanbin hati-hati. Biasanya orang nangis nggak mau cerita dulu soal masalahnya, kan. Tapi Hanbin kepo sih, jadi dia langsung tanya.

Jinhwan diem agak lama terus jawab, "June." Jinhwan nyebut nama pacarnya.

Hanbin diem, nunggu Jinhwan lanjutin omongannya.

"Tadi pagi, sehabis aku tanya ke kamu kemana si June- dan kamu jawab dia ke perpus, aku langsung cari dia kesana. Tapi di koridor sepi arah ke perpus, aku ... liat dia ... sama cewek lain."

Hanbin diem. Instingnya sih bilang kalo si June selingkuh, tapi otak lemotnya mikir kalo June lagi ngobrol sama cewek itu –trus Jinhwan cemburu, gitu.

Tapi kalimat Jinhwan selanjutnya bikin Hanbin kaget setengah mati.

" ... mereka ciuman."

 _JDER!_

Ternyata instingnya Hanbin bener. Si June selingkuh! Emang kardus itu anak satu. Udah macarin Jinhwan yang anak baik-baik malah ditinggal selingkuh sama cewek yang nggak jelas (karena Hanbin nggak tau siapa cewek yang dimaksud Jinhwan). Kurang beruntung apa sih si June? Udah punya Jinhwan, loh!

Trus Jinhwan nangis lagi.

"Hanbin ... aku kudu gimana?"

Nah loh, sekarang Jinhwan minta saran ke Hanbin.

Hanbin kudu ngasih saran apa, mamah?!

* * *

 _ **Tbc?**_

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO** _mas_ **LexaAlexander**!

Makasih udah ngebetain dan collab sama aku buat fic pertama ini~

 _Lain kali beta-in lagi, ya. Collab juga sama aku kapan-kapan~ ehe._

Mind to review? Ini fic pertama, btw. Masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon bantuannya~


	2. Chapter 2

Hanbin diem dulu sebelum ngomong, "Hyung, mendingan hyung liat dulu nanti June gimana, mungkin aja tu cewek yang maksa June." Hanbin ngasih saran ke Jinhwan pake tatapan lembut. Sebenernya bisa aja sih Hanbin nyaranin buat mutusin si June itu, tapi dia nggak setega itu ke Jinhwan, karena Jinhwan kelihatan masih berharap banget ke June.

* * *

 **[Hanbin's Love Story]**

 **iKON** belongs to **themselves**

 **"Hanbin's Love Story"** belongs to 

* * *

Jinhwan diem, "Aku mikirnya negatif mulu, Bin." Jinhwan berbisik.

Hanbin ngehela nafas, "Jangan mikir negatif terus hyung, nggak baik buat hubungan kalian." Hanbin nyoba kasih saran. Tumben-tumbenan si Hanbin bisa ngasih saran sedikit bijak. Dia tuh jarang bisa kasih saran yang bener.

Jinhwan diem, "Bakal kucoba Bin, makasih sarannya." Habis itu Jinhwan senyum anget banget, bikin Hanbin merona.

Nggak kerasa jam istirahat pertama udah lewat, mereka udah males mau ikut pelajaran karena mesti nanti kena omel si guru, jadi mereka ngobrol aja gitu.

Si Hanbin seneng lah, bisa ngabisin waktu berdua sama coretgebetancoret _pacar orang yang sedari dulu dia taksir_. Senyumnya dari tadi nggak luntur-luntur. Jinhwan yang tadi nangis udah bisa senyum dan ketawa, bikin hatinya Hanbin anget, kayak teh anget yang biasa bapaknya minum pagi-pagi.

Mereka ngobrol banyak sampe bel tanda jam makan siang bunyi. Nggak kerasa emang mereka ngabisin waktu dua jam pelajaran cuma buat ngobrol doang –satu jam pelajaran itu 45 menit, jadi dua jam pelajaran itu sama kayak satu setengah jam. Mereka ngobrol tentang banyak hal –dari hal biasa macam pelajaran dan nilai-nilai ulangan, sampe hal pribadi kayak makanan kesukaan. Mereka sempat ngomongin soal _matcha double topping_ khas kafe depan sekolah, tentang rasanya sampe harganya yang segelas cuma 14.000 doang. Bahkan jarum pentul aja mereka obrolin dengan serunya.

"Hyung, mau makan bareng nggak?" tanya Hanbin ke Jinhwan. Pas mereka ambil makan siang di kantin sekolah. Dia ngambil daging bulgogi porsi kuli, trus ambil sekotak susu yang ukuan gede.

"Boleh, mau di mana?" Jinhwan jawab kalem, dia ngambil makan siang dengan porsi seadanya –pas Hanbin liat porsi makan Jinhwan, dia mikir kalo Jinhwan itu emang sebelas-dua belas kek cewek. Porsi makannya dikit banget (bagi Hanbin), kayak cewek yang suka jaim kalo makan di depan cowok.

"Atap, hyung. Ehe," jawab Hanbin sambil nyengir kek kuda.

"Oke, kuy kesana," Jinhwan nggak sadar nggandeng tangan Hanbin. Hanbin kaget, tapi seneng banget digandeng gebetan gitu. Jantungnya udah dugem nggak karuan, dan dia ngerasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya. Geli-geli gimana, gitu.

Mereka masih jalan gandengan walaupun di koridor, diliatin banyak murid yang lagi makan, mereka cuma diem aja –bodo amat gitu.

" **Woi**."

 _ **Deg.**_

Hanbin sama Jinhwan otomatis berhenti –mereka sadar kalo yang dipanggil dengan nggak selow itu mereka. Pas mereka berdua ngelihat ke depan, disitu ada si Juned yang berdiri dengan dagu yang diangkat angkuh. Matanya nyipit nggak suka pas ngelihatin tangan Hanbin sama Jinhwan yang bertautan, dan Hanbin cepet-cepet ngelepasin genggaman tangannya –dia ngerasa kehilangan, tapi apa boleh buat, ya.

Koridor seketika hening. Murid-murid pada ngelihatin dua cowok ganteng dan satu cowok cantik yang berdiri ditengah koridor dengan hawa-hawa permusuhan dan canggung. Lumayan, dapet asupan drama BL gratis ditengah jam makan siang.

" _Woi, itu kayaknya si Juned marah."_

" _Widih, Jinhwan direbutin dua cogan, gengs!"_

" _Gue bingung mau dukung si Juned atau Hanbin."_

Bisik-bisik di koridor terdengar, tapi tiga orang itu nggak peduli.

June masih menatap sengit, "Jinhwan _**hyung**_ **,** aku cariin kemana-mana ternyata hyung malah pergi sama si _**jomblo**_ ini? Hyung udah bosen sama aku apa gimana?" tatapan menusuknya June tuh nggak main-main, dan Jinhwan takut banget. Mereka baru sebentar pacaran dan June udah ngasih tatapan nggak nyenengin ke dia.

Lihat mukanya June, Jinhwan jadi keinget kejadian dimana June ciuman sama cewek. Hatinya langsung sakit, dan ditambah June yang lagi marah gini, Jinhwan jadi makin sakit. Matanya udah memerah dan dia siap nangis, tapi Hanbin nepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Kita cuma ambil makan siang bareng, dan ini kita nyariin kamu-" Hanbin ngedorong pelan punggung Jinhwan, isyarat buat Jinhwan biar ngedeket ke June. Jinhwan jalan kaku ke June, trus natep Hanbin bingung pas dia udah berdiri disebelah pacarnya dan tangan June ngerangkul dia. "-untung deh ketemu." Hanbin senyum lebar. "Jangan curiga dulu, Ned. Itu tadi Jinhwan hyung celingukan nyari kamu buat ambil makan siang bareng, tapi kamunya ga ada. Jadi aku temenin ambil makan siang sekalian nyari kamu."

Wajah nyeremin June berubah santai, "Oh, gitu. Oke, makasih, Bin. Sori, tadi aku ke ruang guru dulu, sih."

Hanbin ngangguk, "Santai, Ned. Oke, aku duluan." Hanbin bilang gitu sambil jalan lagi buat ke atap, ninggalin Jinhwan yang sekarang natep punggungnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk –bersalah, kebingungan, dan takut.

"Oke, hyung. Makan siang, yuk? Mau dimana?" June ngeratin rangkulannya di pundak Jinhwan dan senyum lebar ke pacarnya.

* * *

Hanbin udah nyampe di atap, dia masih diem aja natep ke depan, hatinya sebenernya nggak rela banget Jinhwan diambil Juned, jadi nggak mood makan dia. Tapi gimana ya, perutnya udah keroncongan daritadi jadi dia makan aja tuh bulgoginya, rasanya jadi hambar –tapi tetep aja dia habisin itu nasi bulgogi porsi kuli.

Pas makannya udah habis, dan dia lagi minum susu kotaknya, hapenya bunyi dan ada notif _Line_. Itu Jinhwan ngirim pesan, dan Hanbin langsung buka pesan dari Jinhwan dengan perasaan campur aduk –was-was, Jinhwan bakal bilang apa, ya?

Ternyata Jinhwan cuma bilang, _'Hanbin, maaf ya, aku tinggal. Nggak apa-apa kan? Makan yang banyak Bin, abisin juga makanannya. Maaf nggak bisa nemenin, lain kali kita makan siang bareng, ya?'_

Uuh, diperhatiin gebetan, Hanbin senengnya bukan main. Sayang gebetannya dia sekarang udah jadi pacar orang. Baru satu hari, sih, mereka jadian, tapi Hanbin bener-bener nggak nyangka pas tadi pagi Jinhwan bilang kalo dia lihat June lagi ciuman sama cewek –Hanbin bener-bener nggak nyangka. Ini hari pertama mereka pacaran, loh!

Aah, Hanbin mikir jelek, tuh.

Dia narik nafas dan ngebersihin otaknya dari pikiran-pikiran negatif kalo June selingkuh. Sahabatnya nggak mungkin nyakitin hati Jinhwan –lha tadi aja pas June lihat mereka gandengan tangan mukanya langsung nyeremin gitu. Berarti June kan nggak ridho kalo Jinhwan diambil orang, walaupun itu temennya sendiri.

Mungkin Jinhwan salah lihat –atau kalo Jinhwan bener-bener lihat June ciuman, mungkin itu ceweknya yang kegatelan buat ngerebut June dari Jinhwan.

Dia juga penasaran, siapa sih yang nyium? Juned apa tu cewek yang nyium? Ceweknya kelas berapa? Siapa? Siapa?! SIAPA? –Hanbin beneran kepo.

Sebenernya, kalau misal Juned _beneran_ selingkuh, sebagian kecil hati Hanbin seneng, karena dia bisa ambil Jinhwan –tapi itu artinya dia ... _jahat_. Hanbin nggak sejahat itu. Dia harusnya seneng pas June dan Jinhwan pacaran, dan sedih kalo mereka putus – _harusnya begitu._

Disisi lain, Hanbin sakit waktu tau ternyata Jinhwan pacaran sama June, dan sisi gelapnya bilang kalo dia kudu ngerebut Jinhwan dari June. Waktu Jinhwan curhat ke dia soal June, sisi gelap Hanbin bersorak gembira –ada kesempatan June dan Jinhwan putus, dan setelah mereka putus, Hanbin bisa pacaran sama Jinhwan.

Dua sisi itu bener-bener bikin Hanbin bingung, dan kepala Hanbin sakit mikirin kondisi psikologisnya yang kayaknya makin sakit. Hanbin butuh _refreshing_.

Dan karena Hanbin ngerasa nggak enak –baik lahir maupun batin-, Hanbin ngehabisin sisa waktu istirahat buat maen game di hapenya, biar patah hatinya nggak begitu kerasa, maklum patah hatinya dia _parah_. Biasanya Hanbin tidur, tapi ini kan istirahat, mau tidur takut entar ketinggalan pelajaran –halah Bin, tumbenan kamu takut ketinggalan, biasanya juga bolos biasa aja, kepalamu habis kebentur apaan, Bin?

.

 _Kebentur cintanya Jinhwan~_

* * *

Guru Kimia kelasnya Hanbin itu nggak terlalu baik –tipikal guru Kimia yang udah berumur, pake kacamata, dan bermuka garang. Murid favoritnya pasti murid yang tempat duduknya dibarisan depan, rajin ngerjain PR, dan nilai ulangannya rata-rata 80. Hanbin yakin Jinhwan itu murid favorit guru ini.

Dan sekarang Song- _ssaem_ lagi ngoceh soal Hidrolisis Garam atau apalah itu namanya –Hanbin misuh karena guru ini ngajarnya cepet banget, seakan-akan besok dia udah nggak bisa ngajar di kelas ini lagi. Udah gitu, selama Song- _ssaem_ jelasin materi sambil coretin papan tulis pake penjelasan dan rumus-rumus dari antah-berantah, nggak ada murid yang boleh tidur ataupun nulis materi di buku –pokoknya, semua perhatian murid harus ke materi yang lagi diajarin. Satu lagi, Song- _ssaem_ nggak bakal berhenti ngoceh soal materi sampe dua papan tulis ukuran jumbo itu penuh sama coretan materi.

Hanbin kuat.

Tapi Hanbin lelah. Hanbin ga jadi kuat –Hanbin ga kuat, mamah. Hanbin butuh istirahat.

"... jadi, untuk contoh Hidrolisis ini –" Song- _ssaem_ berhenti, ngelihatin seseorang yang kayaknya nggak merhatiin pelajarannya. Kepala anak itu kayaknya berat banget sampe kudu disangga pake tangan. " –Kim HanBin?"

Suara guru itu kayak petir –menggelegar. Sekelas langsung ngalihin perhatian ke orang yang namanya dipanggil, dan Hanbin langsung tersadar. June yang duduk disebelahnya ngelirik Hanbin takut-takut, kasian sama temennya –udah jomblo, dinotis guru galak, pula.

" _N-ne_ , _ssaem_?" Hanbin langsung duduk tegak, ngantuknya ilang entah kemana. Dia udah punya _feeling_ kuat kalo dia bakal ditanyain pake pertanyaan seputar materi. Matanya langsung baca materi yang ada di papan tulis sekilas –cepet banget.

"Kim HanBin, saya kira kamu sudah paham materi yang saya jelaskan sampai kamu bosan dan mengantuk di pelajaran saya. Jadi, jawab pertanyaan yang mudah ini –terjadi pada garam apakah Hidrolisis Total? Dan sebutkan contoh senyawa yang mengalami Hidrolisis Total."

 _Mati!_

Hanbin nggak tau apa-apa, beneran. Dia nggak merhatiin pelajaran dari tadi. Penjelasan Song- _ssaem_ tuh masuk lewat telinga kanannya, trus langsung keluar lewat telinga kirinya. Nggak ada yang nyangkut di otaknya sama sekali.

"Anu ..." Hanbin ngelihat papan tulis, dan nemuin coretan Song- _ssaem_ tentang Hidrolisis Total. "Hidrolisis Total terjadi pada garam yang berasal dari asam lemah dan basa lemah –contoh senyawa yang mengalami Hidrolisis Total –"

Hanbin nggak tau. Dia udah keringat dingin, putus asa dan mau ngomong 'Saya nggak tau, Bu'. Tapi waktu itu June yang duduk sebangku sama dia nyodorin buku memo kecil yang disitu ada tulisan ceker ayam si June, _Al_ _2_ _S_ _3_ _._

" –Al2S3."

Hanbin kudu bilang makasih banyak ke Juned yang udah bantuin dia disaat nyawanya terancam.

Ternyata June emang baik. Hanbin nyesel udah curiga duluan ke June.

.

.

 _ **Next?**_

* * *

Dibetain lagi sama mas **LexaAlexander**! Makasih banyak ya~ Sayang kakak~ unch

.

thx to: **flyhjgh** dan **LexaAlexander**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Hanbin's Love Story]**

 **iKON** belongs to **themselves**

 **"Hanbin's Love Story"** belongs to 

* * *

Hanbin masih bergelung dengan selimut walaupun suara melengking emaknya udah dari tadi menggelegar di dalem rumahnya, pilih buat tidur dalam balutan selimut hangat ketimbang bangun dan ketemu sama udara dingin di luar sana. Emaknya udah misuh-misuh gara-gara anak cowoknya gamau bangun, dan sebenernya Hanbin denger suara emaknya –tapi dia masih selimutan aja di kasur. Jadilah sepuluh menit kemudian emaknya udah nyerah nggak mau bangunin lagi –bodoamat.

Sekitar 15 menit Hanbin udah nggak ngantuk –ngumpulin nyawanya yang kesebar dimana-mana. Beberapa ada yang masih kecantol di mimpi, dan salah satunya adalah mimpi dimana dia jadi vampir _pureblood_ yang jatuh cinta sama manusia bernama Kim JinHwan. Ah, trus nyawanya yang sebagian lagi kecantol di mimpi dimana dia jadi CEO perusahaan terbesar di Asia dan punya hubungan asmara yang rumit sama sekretarisnya –Kim JinHwan.

Hanbin senyam-senyum sendiri kek orang gila gara-gara bayangin mimpinya semalem. Tapi pas liat jam dinding, dia langsung ngicir ke kamar mandi, mandi kilat secepet-cepetnya, pake seragam yang semalem udah dia setrika, parfum, dia mah bodoamat sama rambutnya acak-acakan, -tetep ganteng kok, mau berantakan mau rapi, Kim Hanbin tetep ganteng, haha. Dia udah hampir telat gara-gara kelamaan molor.

"Mah _,_ Hanbin berangkat ya _,_ dadah!" Hanbin pamitan dulu keemaknya dan langsung ambil kunci motor buat ngebut ke sekolahnya. Dia gamau kena hukuman lagi dari guru BK. Kapok dia disuruh nyapu satu lapangan.

Dan di sekolah, dirinya langsung disambut pemandangan yang rada langka –Bobby yang lagi baca buku.

Bobby. Baca buku.

"Kesambet apaan kamu?" Hanbin naruh tasnya sembarangan dan langsung nyamperin Bobby. Dia ngelihatin buku yang lagi dibaca kawannya dan makin ga percaya. "Anjir –sejak kapan ... kamu baca buku Sejarah?!"

"Cerewet–" Bobby nurunin bukunya dan natep Hanbin kesel, "–nanti ada _pre-test_ , kampret. Kalo nggak ada _pre-test_ mana mau aku baca buku kek gini."

"Lah bukannya kamu _emang_ nggak pernah belajar? UAS aja nggak belajar." Hanbin ngakak, ngetawain temannya yang udah berniat tobat. "Nggak usah pencitraan. Ke kantin, yuk. Mau beli susu."

Tanpa banyak tanya, Bobby langsung nutup bukunya dan ngikut Hanbin ke luar kelas –emang lebih nyenengin nggak belajar, sih. Bodo amat mau _pre-test_ apa bukan. Nanti tinggal nyontek Hanbin aja gampang.

Hanbin itu pinter emang dari sananya, ngomong-omong. Dia nggak belajar aja udah dapet nilai bagus, apalagi kalo belajar. Tapi emang Hanbin itu ... malesan. Jadi, dia jarang buka buku kalo emang dirasanya nggak penting-penting amat.

Pas di kantin, Hanbin langsung nyerbu kios nomor 4 yang disitu jual susu favorit Hanbin –hari ini dia mau susu rasa vanilla. Bobby geleng-geleng kepala, nggak tau kenapa Hanbin suka banget sama susu merk itu. Padahal waktu Bobby nyobain, rasanya biasa aja. Tapi kalo Hanbin bilang, rasa susunya beda sama susu kotak lain.

Bobby nggak peduliin Hanbin yang sekarang udah bayar susunya, dia pilih-pilih camilan yang menurut dia enak, dan dia beliin beberapa camilan buat Donghyuk juga. Biasanya cowok satu itu suka ngambilin camilan Bobby tanpa ijin, sih –kesel juga lama-lama si Bobby.

Hanbin balik dari kantin dengan muka cerah –sambil minum susu. Padahal badannya udah tinggi, tapi masih aja minum susu. Tangan kirinya bawa satu tas plastik yang isinya juga susu –rasa stroberi sama melon. Dia beli tiga, dan Bobby natep Hanbin dengan pandangan yang nggak bisa dideskripsiin. Sumpah, apa sih, enaknya susu itu?

"Eh, Bobby, Hanbin. Halo~"

Seketika Hanbin noleh ke belakang.

Bobby ikutan noleh ke belakang –penasaran, siapa yang bisa bikin kepala Hanbin langsung noleh begitu denger suaranya. Kayaknya Bobby udah bisa nebak siapa orangnya.

Dan disitu berdiri sosok cowok pendek yang dari dulu udah ditaksir Hanbin –Kim JinHwan. Lagi senyum sambil lambaiin tangannya ke Bobby dan Hanbin.

"Jinhwan hyung. Halo." Bobby bales senyum, sedangkan Hanbin cuma nyengir lebar. Uh, pagi-pagi udah disapa gebetan. Asupan vitamin G(ebetan) nih.

Jinhwan nyamperin Bobby dan Hanbin, "Habis dari mana, nih? Kantin?" Jinhwan yang lihat barang bawaan Bobby dan Hanbin nanya, yang diiyain sama Bobby. "Iya. Belum sarapan soalnya, hyung."

"Hyung udah sarapan?" Hanbin nanyain, basa-basi. Padahal udah bisa ditebak kalo Jinhwan pasti udah sarapan. Tapi, Jinhwan geleng, "Belum, ehe. Hari ini aku lupa kalo ada PR, trus buru-buru ke sekolah buat ngerjain –padahal aku berangkatnya pagi banget, tapi nggak sempat sarapan." Jinhwan nyengir, "Untung barusan udah selesai PRnya."

Tiba-tiba Hanbin nyerahin kantung plastiknya, "Nih, buat hyung. Sarapan. Lain kali jangan lupa sarapan, ya, hyung." Hanbin cengar-cengir, "Eh, tapi kalo hyung lupa sarapan lagi, aku mau aja kok nemenin hyung sarapan di kantin."

 _WOE! PACAR ORANG, TUH._

Bobby melotot dengan horor kearah Hanbin. _Anjir –Bin, itu pacar orang lo godain?! Awas aja kalo sampe si June liat dan ngamuk ke elo –gue gamau bantu_.

Jinhwan nerima tas plastiknya Hanbin dengan ragu-ragu, "Eh –lah kamunya sendiri belum sarapan, kan?"

"Udah kok–" Hanbin nunjukin kotak susunya, "–nih."

Jinhwan belum sempat bales waktu Hanbin buru-buru narik _hoodie_ Bobby dan nyeret kawannya itu pergi. "Duluan, ya, hyung! Jangan lupa dimakan!"

"Eh–tapi–"

Hanbin udah jauh duluan, kelelep sama lautan murid-murid lain. Jinhwan ngelihatin isi tas plastiknya, dan disitu ada dua kotak susu sama sebungkus roti isi vanilla-keju –kesukaan Hanbin.

Jinhwan ngehela nafas dan senyum, _ini kan kesukaannya Hanbin ... dia emang beneran belum sarapan, ya._

* * *

Pelajaran Sejarah di jam pertama, dan ternyata beneran ada _pre-test_. Dua jam pelajaran buat _pre-test_ yang jumlah soalnya bahkan ngalahin jumlah soal _daily exam_. Hanbin buru-buru ngerjain soalnya –kata gurunya, kalo udah selesai ngerjain boleh nunggu di luar kelas sampe jam pelajaran habis. Hanbin keburu pengen ke kantin buat beli roti isi sama susu –perutnya udah bunyi _krucuk-krucuk_ keras banget, bahkan kayaknya Bobby yang duduk disebelahnya bisa denger.

"Psst ... Bobby." Hanbin bisik-bisik manggil sohibnya, yang dibales gumaman sama Bobby. "Denger suara _kruuukk~_ keras gitu nggak?"

 _Sumpah nggak penting amat pertanyaannya. Nggak jelas pula._

Bobby noleh dengan muka _what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about_ ke Hanbin dan gelengin kepala. "Nggak denger apa-apa."

"Yakin? Padahal perutku bunyi keras banget loh?"

"..." Bobby bener-bener penasaran sama isi otak Hanbin –orang yang sering dapet nilai bagus ini ternyata isi otaknya susah banget ditebak. Bahkan kayaknya isinya cuma hal-hal aneh bin abstrak. "Sumpah, nggak penting banget."

Bobby balik buat ngelanjutin kerjaannya yang tertunda. Dia baru nyelesaiin dua belas soal, itu pun acak, dan nggak tau bener apa nggak. Sedangkan Hanbin udah selesai 16 dari total 30 soal. Duh, mamah, Bobby iri banget sama Hanbin.

Ngerasa nggak ditanggepin, Hanbin balik ngerjain soalnya. Dia bener-bener laper, dan kalo ditahan lebih lama lagi kayaknya dia bisa mati /g.

15 menit kemudian, Hanbin berdiri dan nyerahin kertasnya ke guru, dan langsung ijin pergi ke kantin buat sarapan. Bobby natep kawannya nggak percaya – _anjir, cepet banget ngerjainnya._

Dan Bobby menyadari satu hal –Hanbin nggak kasih contekan.

Sungguh k-a-w-a-n.

* * *

Hanbin makan rotinya dengan muka cerah –uh, enak banget. Perutnya yang tadinya kosong akhirnya terisi dengan susu dan roti isi. Sarapan favorit Hanbin ya cuma roti isi sama susu, nggak ribet-ribet amat, walaupun Hanbin itu tipikal makhluk pemakan segalanya –apa yang ada dia makan, dan ga bakal protes.

Kantin ternyata nggak sepi. Disana nggak cuma Hanbin doang, ada beberapa murid lain yang mungkin kelasnya lagi jam kosong. Hanbin lihat disana ada Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang lagi sarapan, duduk di pojokan berdua sambil ketawa-ketiwi entah ngobrolin apa. Trus ada Seulgi sama Irene yang juga duduk berdua sambil minum thai tea. Dan ada lagi Jimin sama Yoongi di sudut sana –Yoongi yang pasang muka judes sambil minum _orange squash_ dan Jimin yang kelihatan pasang muka memelas. Kayaknya lagi marahan dan Jimin nyoba buat minta maaf dan jelasin semuanya. Hawa-hawanya mereka emang rada nggak enak.

Lalu, Hanbin pun menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya makhluk jomblo disana. Nyesel dia tadi nggak ngajakin Bobby –kan kalo Bobby ikut bisa diajak ngejomblo bareng. Muehehehe.

Tiba-tiba rasa susu yang dia minum berubah asem, trus pahit.

Tapi nggak lama kemudian, sosok bidadari turun dari langit /g.

Sosok kecil pendek manis imut kek gula-gula dateng. Di mata Hanbin, sekitar tubuhnya kek ada _bling-bling_ -nya. Bersinar, dan dengan _slow motion_ ngelangkahin kaki masuk ke kantin.

Lebay.

"Eh, Hanbin."

Aduh, suaranya aja udah bikin meleleh, mamah.

Air liur Hanbin hampir aja netes kalo nggak buru-buru dia lap pake punggung tangan. "Jinhwan hyung."

Jinhwan ngasih isyarat ke Hanbin buat nunggu dia sebentar sebelum dia jalan ke salah satu tante kantin dan pesen makanan. "Tante, nasi omelet sama es jeruk satu, ya!"

"Siap, Nan! Tunggu yah, nanti Tante anterin ke kamu."

Tante kantin emang udah hafal banget sama Jinhwan –cowok manis yang badannya kecil imut-imut dan orangnya ramah. Udah gitu, Jinhwan sering dapet diskonan pula kalo jajan di kantin –bahkan kadang gratis.

Jinhwan duduk di seberang Hanbin. Dia gumam-gumam sebentar sebelum ngomong, "Makasih, ya, roti sama susunya tadi." Jinhwan makin ngerasa nggak enak waktu lihat Hanbin yang lagi makan roti isi sama susu. "Anu, gimana kalo aku traktir sarapan?"

Hanbin buru-buru nolak, "Nggak, nggak usah," katanya, "Itu beneran buat hyung, kok. Nggak usah diganti. Aku ikhlas."

Jinhwan natep Hanbin ragu-ragu, "Beneran?"

Hanbin ngangguk dengan mantep. "Oh iya, Jinhwan hyung ngapain kesini? Jam kosong, ya?"

Yang ditanyain ngangguk buat jawab. "Guru fisikanya ada diklat ke luar kota buat seminggu." Jinhwan ambil sendok dan mulai makan nasi omeletnya. Wajahnya berubah cerah waktu makan suapan pertama –kayaknya itu makanan favorit dia. Jinhwan ambil sesendok lagi, tapi kali ini dia sodorin kearah Hanbin, "Ini enak, seriusan. Coba deh."

Hanbin natep sendok berisi telur dan nasi itu dengan wajah tak terdefinisi.

Ini beneran? Jinhwan –nyuapin dirinya? Pake sendok yang sama pula! _Wait–_ ini berarti ...

 _THAT LEGENDARY_ _ **INDIRECT KISS?!**_

"Hanbin?" Jinhwan manggil, langsung narik roh Hanbin balik setelah rohnya terbang kemana-mana –saking melayangnya dapet _indirect kiss_ dari dirinya. Jinhwan mah mana tau ya kalo Hanbin lagi mikirin hal aneh-aneh begitu.

Yang dipanggil Jinhwan sadar, dan dengan ragu-ragu makan nasi omelet yang disodorin Jinhwan. Begitu makanannya masuk, yang Hanbin pikirin pertama adalah – _this food is seriously delicious_.

Entah karena dia makan bareng Jinhwan, atau karena makanannya emang enak.

.

.

.

 **next~**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Hanbin's Love Story]**

 **iKON** belongs to **themselves**

 **"Hanbin's Love Story"** belongs to **jhjombs**

* * *

Sekarang Hanbin lagi pelajaran Sejarah. Ini favoritnya Hanbin sih, jadi dia nggak kayak Bobby yang udah nyembunyiin kepalanya di lipetan tangannya. Hanbin fokus banget nyimak dongeng yang diceritain gurunya. Bahkan dia nggak sadar kalo temen-temen yang lain udah banyak yang kayak Bobby –pura-pura nyimak sambil ngeliatin buku, padahal tidur. Contohnya June.

Bel istirahat makan siang bunyi dan secara ajaib bisa bangunin anak-anak yang udah terlarut dalam mimpi; sampe kayaknya mustahil dibangunin karena udah enak mimpi jadi sultan dan punya banyak istri. Hanbin adalah makhluk super yang masih setia natep ke depan sambil nyimak dan merhatiin apa yang diucapin gurunya sampe gurunya nutup kelas dan keluar dari sana. Sehabis guru keluar, dalam beberapa detik seisi kelas langsung kosong; ditinggal sama sebagian penghuninya yang udah kelaparan karena energinya habis dipake buat mikir pelajaran.

Kelas udah sepi, tinggal Hanbin, Bobby sama Donghyuk yang lagi main game cacing-cacingan sambil teriak-teriak sendiri gara-gara nabrak cacing lainnya. Kalo si June nggak usah ditanya lagi, dia mah termasuk kaum yang langsung ngacir keluar kelas pasca guru nutup pintu kelas dari luar –kayaknya mau makan berdua sama Jinhwan tuh. Tanpa sadar menabur benih iri dengki di hati Hanbin. Kayak menabur garam di atas luka. Perih banget sat.

"Bob, mau makan siang kapan?" Hanbin nanya ke Bobby yang lagi minum air putih dari botol taperwer Hanbin yang tadi pagi dibawain sama mamahnya. Sebenernya Hanbin ogah sih, soalnya kalo taperwernya rusak atau ilang mesti dia bakal langsung dicoret dari kartu keluarga. Hiks.

"Entar aja, nunggu agak sepi. Aku pengen duduk di meja pojok –kalo sekarang pasti meja situ udah ditempati. Lagian aku males dempet-dempetan rebutan makan siang," jawab Bobby sambil naruh botol taperwer punya Hanbin –habis itu balik main game cacing-cacingan bareng Donghyuk. Hanbin cuma ngangguk terus naruh kepalanya di lipetan tangannya, merem. Pengen bobok bentar sebelum makan siang. Capek banget dia habis merhatiin materi Sejarah yang banyak banget. Mana dia nulis semua yang dijelasin guru; ngabisin banyak energi dari suplai sarapan sama snack yang udah dia makan tadi pagi. Sekarang Hanbin laper banget.

Nggak lama Hanbin ngangkat kepalanya waktu si Bobby nepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil manggil-manggil namanya, kayak ada orang penting yang nyariin Hanbin dan dia harus segera ngerespon biar nggak kena hukum. "Mau ngambil makan sekarang?" Hanbin nanya sambil matanya masih agak merem-merem, masih pengen balik bobok soalnya ngantuk.

Bobby yang ditanyain cuma diem aja, tapi tangannya nunjuk-nunjuk kearah pintu kelas. Wajahnya kayak orang nahan kentut, nggak bisa dijelasin. Hanbin ngerutin alisnya, "Apasih Bob, yang jelas sedikit kenapa," kata Hanbin sambil ngangkat badannya terus ngeliatin arah pintu kelas. Matanya yang tadi masih merem-merem sekarang udah kebuka penuh waktu liat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Dia senyum-senyum bak orang dikasih duit, malu-malu tapi matanya ada efek bling-blingnya.

Hanbin buru-buru bangkit dan nyamperin Jinhwan, berdiri di depan sang pujaan hati dan pasang wajah ganteng _to the max_. "Eh, Jinhwan _hyung,_ ngapain ke kelasku _hyung?_ Tadi June udah keluar kelas kok. _"_ Hanbin nanyain Jinhwan yang masih setia berdiri di pintu depan kelas sambil ngeliatin Hanbin yang sekarang lagi berdiri di depannya dengan wajah cerah.

"Nggak kok Bin, aku nggak nyariin June, tapi mau ngajak kamu buat makan siang bareng, sekalian Bobby sama Donghyuk juga kalo mau ikutan," jawab Jinhwan sambil senyum manis banget, sampe buat Hanbin nahan teriakannya dalam hati. Mukanya jadi sebelas-dua belas kayak muka Bobby tadi –muka orang yang nahan kentut. Tapi yang ini lebih parah karena mukanya merah. Nggak kayak muka Bobby yang pucet tadi.

 _DEMI SEMPAK BOBBY YANG WAKTU BELI LAGI PROMO 20.000 DAPET TIGA, JINHWAN_ HYUNG _IMUT BANGET._

Di pojokan kelas sana Bobby bersin-bersin _so hard_.

"Oh gitu, emang June kemana _hyung?_ Kok tumben nggak nyamperin _hyung?_ " Hanbin nanya lagi. Aneh aja gitu, tadi June keluar kelas sambil senyum seneng gitu masa nggak nyamperin Jinhwan _-hyung_? Terus kemana dong? Ngilang ke Dubai? Atau mampir ke toilet buat dandan sebelum ketemuan sama Jinhwan?

"Nggak tau juga. Aku tadi udah nungguin tapi lama banget nggak dateng-dateng, mana aku udah ditinggal sama Yunhyeong lagi. Yaudah, makan yuk? Bobby sama Donghyuk mau ikutan sekalian nggak?" Jinhwan ngeliatin Bobby sama Donghyuk yang masih setia merhatiin interaksi mereka berdua dengan muka kepo, kayak emak-emak yang serius nonton acara gosip pagi biar nggak ketinggalan satu info pun – _starter pack_ sebelum ngeghibah bareng gengnya.

Bobby nggeleng, "Nggak _hyung,_ aku nanti aja, mau mabar cacing-cacingan dulu sama Donghyuk." Bobby nolak ajakan Jinhwan, udah merinding dipelototin sama Hanbin soalnya. Tatapannya tuh kayak, _**you say yes you die**_ **.** Bobby nggak mau cari masalah; kapok dulu pernah terpaksa beli satu boks susu pisang favorit Hanbin sebagai permintaan maaf gara-gara Bobby bikin Hanbin kesel. _RIP_ uang jajan sebulan. Hiks.

"Oh gitu, yaudah, aku sama Hanbin duluan ya." Jinhwan ngelambaiin tangannya terus nggandeng tangan Hanbin. Iya, nggandeng –kayak cewek yang nggelayut manja di lengan cowoknya. Sukses buat jantung Hanbin deg-degan parah, sampe muka Hanbin jadi merah banget kayak _fangirl_ yang ketemu idolanya dan dikasih senyuman manis. Dalem hatinya Hanbin udah nari-nari macam orang gila, sambil bawa pompom dan nebar kelopak mawar ke sekitarnya. Ditambah guling-guling di lantai sampe kepalanya kejedot tembok dan pingsan.

Sepanjang koridor menuju kantin, mereka gandengan terus, sampe diliatin anak-anak yang lagi makan siang. Kayaknya mereka dalem hati sambil ngomong, _"Itu Hanbin nyari mati, entar kalo diliat June gimana?"_. Tapi bodo amat sih si Hanbin mah, sekarang dia mau nikmatin dulu acara gandeng-gandengan dia sama gebetan yang sayangnya udah ada yang punya, sebelum nanti pawangnya jedul dan dia kena .

Sampe di kantin, Jinhwan sadar sama apa yang dia lakuin dan langsung lepasin gandengannya terus natep Hanbin, "Eh, maaf, aku nggak sengaja tadi gandeng kamu, kebiasaan gandeng Yunhyeong soalnya kemana-mana," katanya, sambil mukanya kayak khawatir banget gitu, takut kalo Hanbin nggak nyaman, terus marah. Kan Jinhwan gamau kalo harus musuhan sama Hanbin. Tapi kalo dilihat-lihat lagi wajahnya merah –entah malu atau emang efek dari cuaca yang panasnya nggak nahan ini.

"Nggak apa-apa kok _hyung_ santai aja, nggak usah gitu mukanya, nanti nggak cantik lagi loh _hyung,_ " kata Hanbin sambil cengar-cengir.

Si Jinhwan bukannya protes atau marah, dia malah ngehembusin nafasnya terus senyum manis banget sampe bikin Hanbin meleleh terus ngomong, "Makasih Bin, aku takut bikin kamu marah soalnya. Yaudah yuk kita ambil makan." Jinhwan terus jalan buat ngambil makan. Kali ini dia nggak nggandeng Hanbin soalnya ntar dia kudu bawa _bento box_ yang isinya adalah makan siang yang dia pesen. Btw, _bento box_ itu dikasih kalo mereka nggak mau makan makan siangnya di kantin. Gampangnya, kayak bungkus makan siang gitu. Kalo mau makan langsung di kantin mereka sih tinggal ambil makan aja langsung pake nampan.

Habis ngambil makan siang, mereka niat buat makan di taman sekolah. Sepanjang jalan mereka nggak diem-dieman tapi mereka ngobrol banyak banget –dari hal umum macam ngeluhin soal PR yang bejibun sampe ngomongin soal hal nggak jelas macam kancing baju. Tapi mereka berdua langsung diem pas mereka liat pemandangan di taman. Bukan pemandangan indah yang mereka liat, tapi pemandangan si June lagi makan bareng cewek. Kayaknya si June bahagia banget lagi disitu, ketawa-ketiwi seolah tanpa beban, nikmatin obrolan mereka dan kadang dia ngacak-acak pelan rambut si cewek.

Sebelum Jinhwan merhatiin lebih lama, tangan Jinhwan langsung ditarik sama Hanbin buat balik ke lorong dan naik ke atap. Hanbin nggak tega kalo Jinhwan ngeliat itu lebih lama lagi, kasian Jinhwan entar. "Udah _hyung,_ ayo ke atap, kita makan di sana aja," kata Hanbin sambil tangannya ngrangkul pundak kecilnya Jinhwan. Susu pisang yang tadi sempat dibeli Hanbin di taruh di saku jasnya. Dia cuma beli susu pisang sama _sandwich_ sebungkus, sih –sebungkus isi tiga tapi–, jadi dia nggak perlu repot bawa tas plastik isi _bento box_ kayak Jinhwan.

Begitu mereka sampe di atap sekolah dan duduk di pinggir deket pagar pembatas, Hanbin naruh _sandwich_ sama susu pisangnya di sebelahnya sekalian punya Jinhwan juga di taruhin disebelah Jinhwan, Hanbin ngerasa Jinhwan masih kaget gara-gara tadi ngeliat pemandangan nggak indah di taman. Ekspresinya _blank_ , pikirannya seolah nggak di situ; malah melayang ke kejadian tadi. Bahkan dia nggak ngomong apapun buat beberapa menit setelah mereka duduk di sana buat makan siang. Sampe akhirnya dia buka suara waktu Hanbin lagi bukain _bento box_ miliknya dan nyobek plastik pembungkus alat makannya.

"Bin, kamu tau nggak cewek itu siapa? Itu cewek kemarin Bin, yang aku liat di toilet." Jinhwan nanya, mukanya masih _blank_ , keliatan _shock_ banget, matanya kosong, kayak mau nangis. Bahkan suaranya lirih, seolah dia bahkan udah nggak punya tenaga buat ngomong. Tangan Hanbin langsung ngelus kepala Jinhwan terus narik pelan badan kecil Jinhwan buat dipeluk. Hanbin nggak tau lagi kudu nenangin Jinhwan pake cara apa. Nggak mungkin dia ngomong, ' _Kamu salah lihat_ ' atau ' _Itu nggak kayak apa yang kamu pikirin_ ' karena yang mereka lihat itu jelas banget.

"Aku tau _hyung_ , cewek itu kalo nggak salah Namanya Lanny. Dia kelas 10 _,_ anak pindahan kalo nggak salah, dan baru pertengahan semester ini dia pindah." Hanbin tau soal itu karena kemaren si Bobby sama Donghyuk ikut-ikutan ngomongin soal si anak pindahan ini. Kata mereka sih anaknya lumayan terkenal karena cantik. Hanbin mah bodo amat ya, soalnya perhatiannya dia cuma buat Jinhwan doang.

Respon Jinhwan pas dijelasin cuma ngangguk doang, kayak nggak peduli. Terus mereka diem-dieman lama banget. Jinhwan nggak nangis, dia cuma diem aja, tapi dia nggak gerak sama sekali sehabis dipeluk Hanbin. Mungkin dia nggak bakal gerak kalo Hanbin nggak nyuruh dia buat makan makan siangnya. Tapi habis dia ngelepasin diri dari pelukan Hanbin pun dia cuma duduk diem pake muka _blank_ -nya, nggak nyentuh makan siangnya sama sekali. Hanbin yang udah mulai makan setengah _sandwich_ -nya gemes juga lama-lama, sampe akhirnya dia naruh bungkusan _sandwich_ di pangkuannya dan ambil _bento box_ punya Jinhwan. Sesendok penuh isi daging ayam bumbu teriyaki dan nasi udah ada di depan mulut Jinhwan, dan yang lebih tua natep Hanbin pake muka bingung.

"Aku suapin. Makan, ya?" Hanbin minta Jinhwan buat buka mulutnya tanpa kata-kata, dan Jinhwan nurut aja buat buka mulutnya dan disuapi Hanbin. Jinhwan nggak malu, bodo amat sama dia yang keliatan kekanak-kanakan karena dia disuapi padahal udah SMA –mana lebih tua dari Hanbin pula. Sekarang ini pikirannya lagi nggak fokus ke makan siang, tapi ke June.

Mereka diem doang pas makan, nggak ada yang ngomong, Hanbin bingung banget harus ngomong apa, padahal Hanbin pengen banget ngobrol panjang lebar kayak tadi. Btw, ini jam istirahat udah habis daritadi, tapi Hanbin bodo amat lah, ketimbang di marahin sama guru Kimianya gara-gara masuk telat, mending bolos sekalian. Lagian habis pelajaran Kimia ini juga mereka pulang, kok. Ini jam pelajaran terakhir. Trus, Bobby sama Donghyuk juga pasti auto bilang ke gurunya kalo Hanbin lagi nggak enak badan dan istirahat di UKS –udah ada perjanjian antara mereka bertiga kalo salah satu dari mereka nggak dateng ke kelas sampe guru masuk, yang udah di kelas harus ngijinin ke gurunya kalo orang tersebut sakit dan lagi di UKS.

Nggak lama setelah itu, Jinhwan udah selesai makannya, tapi masih aja diem. Nggak ngomong apa-apa sampe Hanbin selesai makan jatah makan siangnya Jinhwan baru ngomong, "Bin, sekarang aku harus ngapain? Aku sama June belum ada sebulan, masa' harus putus? Lagian aku masih sayang sama dia." Jinhwan ngomong sambil natep Hanbin, masih pake suara lirihnya.

Dalam hati Hanbin bertanya, _harus satu bulan dulu baru bisa putus, kah,_ hyung _?_

Kalimat terakhir Jinhwan bikin jantung Hanbin serasa ditusuk pake pedang yang kayak di drakor _Goblin_ –bedanya dia nggak bakal ngilang karena dia manusia biasa. Hanbin jujur bingung banget mau kasih saran apa, soalnya ini udah 85% kemungkinan si kampret Juned selingkuh. Mau nyaranin buat putus juga nggak sopan, tapi kalo Hanbin jadi Jinhwan ya, Hanbin bakalan mutusin tuh si Juned langsung. Buat apa juga mertahanin orang yang macem ampas begitu? Iya kan?

Hanbin masih heran sama Juned, ini dia tuh udah punya Jinhwan, ngapain masih cari yang lain coba? Jinhwan tuh udah plus-plus kalo buat Hanbin; cantik, pinter, baik, dan banyak banget kelebihan si Jinhwan. Apa kurangnya coba? Udah soak tuh matanya si Junaidi.

" _Hyung,_ daripada pusing mikirin itu, mending nanti pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan bentar ke taman kota bentar, yuk? Sekalian nenangin pikiran _hyung_ biar nanti bisa mikir lebih jernih." Hanbin senyum ke Jinhwan, nawarin sesuatu yang sebenernya nggak bisa dibilang solusi atau jawaban dari pertanyaan Jinhwan tadi. Hanbin nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan Jinhwan yang –sebenernya– apapun yang Hanbin jawab nanti bisa dibilang serba salah. Nggak ada jawaban pasti buat pertanyaan Jinhwan, karena menurut Hanbin, _yang bisa jawab pertanyaan itu, ya, Jinhwan sendiri_.

* * *

 **next~**

* * *

jhjombs note: makasih banyak buat reviewnya ya ^^ aku masih banyak belajar juga jadi maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan di ff ini ..


End file.
